One More Life
by Whiterose-bud
Summary: ok so this is my firt Fanfic hope u like it Set in New Moon after Edward leaves. Bella has been changed and leaves Forks for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the inside of a dark,damp room. my senses ran a muck. the small of blood filled my nostrils. the sound of foot steps pulled me out of my trance they were still some way off. next thing I know Jake my Jake walk's though the door

"Bella your awake"

"Jake, where am i"

" You're in La Push, I'm so sorry i didn't know where else to bring you"

I tried to move closer to him, but he justed pulled away

"Jake what's going on"

"Bella, Victoria bit you" his voice was laced with anger and sadness

Every came back to me with those words, i had finally found mine and Edward meadow. Victoria coming out of the trees like she had been waiting for me to find it.

"A mate for a mate is only fair"

than she bit me but why she didn't finish the job was beyond me. maybe she thought it better that I had to live though eternity with out Edward.

"Bella" Jake's voice brings me out of dream

"What Jake" my voice laced with Venom

"Are you alright, you sound different"

He was right I felt different I could only imagine what I looked like

"Well that sort of happens when you become a vampire, Do you have any thing to eat I'm starving"

He turned a gasty shade of white

"You mean Animals right"

"No I mean Humans, Of course I mean Animals"

" I suppose I could let you out to hunt, but you have to come straight back when your done"

" of course I will, don't you trust me at all"

what was he thinking of course I wouldn't come back I mean what did he think I was

with that he stepped away from the door, Freedom I made a ran for it. as I left I heard Jake say something

" Goodbye Bella, for ever"

OK so may be he did know my plan

some minutes I back at the Cullen's house there was no one there I knew that already but it didn't stop me from trying. I guess I better feed soon.

Some time later I found myself at Edward Meadow, as I watched a herd of deer made there way in to the meadow without a thought I was on them sinking in to the soft warm flash, blood poured in to my mouth.I was no longer hungry.

Charlie raced though my mind, was he alright haw was Renee. I made my way to the house to see there was no car in the driveway. I jumped up to my window to hear faint crying coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. I made my way to them, Renee was sitting to the bed crying softy to her self, I couldn't bear to watch this. I made my way back down to my room.

**Edwards POV**

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my trance.Alice she knew not to ring me, what did she want.

I answered not really taking it in than she said Bella's name that got my attention

"What about Bella "

"Were you not listening to a word I said"

"Alice what's happened"

"well I had a vision and well it was of Bella, I didn't mean to it just happened"

" I forgive you, just tell me what you saw"

" Bella was ... well she was a Vampire "

"But how, Who could have"

"Edward don't do anything rash"

" I'm going back to Forks, to see Charlie"

**Three Days later**

I pulled up to Charlie's house, Emmlet and Jasper where there along with Alice, i ignored them and walked to the front door. when I knocked Charlie opened the door, his eyes blood shot from lack of sleep, I could hear his thoughts _what does he want, Bella's gone because of him. oh Bella why. i knew you loved him but you could have got over him. _

"Charlie wheres Bella" I knew already but I had to ask

"She's"

She's what Charlie"

"Dead" I_ blame you for it, she was so I love with you but you coundn't see it _

I just stood there long after Charlie had gone. My Bella dead.

Emmlet had to pick me up, Jasper tried to make me calm.

"Stop it Jasper" I snapped at him

She promised not to do any thing rash, she promised

I coundn't live with out her when I come out of my thought we were at our old house, there was an unfamiliar smell but none of us cared for it. As soon as we got inside Alice turned on me I cound see it coming a mile away.

"why coundn't you have just changed her, you love her don't you, she was willing to..."

"Alice please stop it"

"It was about her soul wasn't it. God your so Stupid sometimes Edward"

I knew she wounding't stop this was her way of dealing with it

I stepped in to my room, someone had been here in my room, the smell was so different like the one I had smelt when we first arrived here. As I look around I noticed the little white envelope on my CD case. this little white envelope was sitting on a CD. when I looked at it, it was my CD that I had given to Bella for her birthday.

I opened the envelope to find a little white note inside with the words Edward written across it in my Bella's writing

_Edward_

_Please don't try and find me_

_I don't what to be found._

_I don't think I could take it if you left me again._

_I Love you Edward, I'll never stop Loving you._

_Bella_

_P.S there's your CD_

She was alive


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so sorry it took me soooo long to update but i didnt know what to write, if it should have been a couple of years or what.

But a BIG thanx to everyone that reviewed

and if you have any ideas for other chapters they would be very helpful

thanx

I do NOT own the chacters, Stephenie Meyer does.

This is for the chapter 1 as well

**_Chapter 2_**

_Well I'm back in the class_

_Falling out of your past_

_All the letters that I wrote_

_And you thought as a joke_

_And the phone never rings_

_When you're cold and it stings_

_All the holidays suck_

_By myself 'cause I am fucked_

_And I'm dying, dying, dying_

-Sugarcult (How Does it Feel)

**Bella POV**

Its been a couple of days since I left that note for Edward. I hope he listens to what I wrote cause I cant handle seeing him again, to tell the truth I regret leaving that note for him I should have let him believe I was dead, but I couldn't because he would have gone to the Volturi, and to tell the truth I wouldn't have been able to live with my self if he had gone there.

I'm on my way to Alaska I had to steal a car in Port Angeles more specify a Mini Cooper, so has not to get to much attention which I don't need right now for obvious reasons.

**Edward POV**

"Edward are you alright, you're very quiet" Alice said as she stood in my doorway

"Do I look alright" I snapped at her. While moving to stand in front of her.

" I have to find her Alice"

" but she's dead Edward, you cant go digging up her grave its not respective and you know it, your just going to have to deal with that fact" Alice said rather angrily.

" But"

" No Buts, Just deal with it she's Dead, your not the only one who hurting at the moment did that ever a cure to you, we all thought of her as family. Alice said

" she's not dead, look at what she left" I said as I thusted the note at her.

Alice stood stunned as she read the note though.

Then she spoke

" you know we cant go looking for her Edward, don't you"

" And why the Fuck not"

" She doesn't want to be found, and how are you going to find her, you have no idea what her powers are if she's a vamp" Alice said

" I'm going to try, it's the least I can do isn't, I have to tell her how I feel"

I raced out of the room I was running out the front door when Alice's thoughts ran though my head.

_Please be careful, and don't be disappointed if you don't find her, she doesn't want to be found remember that Edward. _

I continued running as fast as I could around the surrounding area till I picked up her scent, the only problem was every time I found her scent and started to follow it, it become a dead end and then I had to start all over again from the beginning. I soon realized that it was hopeless and made my way back to the house with my tail between my legs. When I made it back to the house Alice was sitting on the front pouch, looking at me, then I heard her thoughts

_I told you wouldn't find her, she doesn't want to be found . _

With that I just walked right though the front door and in to the lounge where everyone looked up when I entered the room, I could hear their thoughts and knew they were trying not to think of Bella for me or themselves I couldn't be sure. The one thing I didn't want right now was there symmetry, I just wanted to find her and tell her how I felt. I would give anything to have her back with me.

**Bella POV**

What am I going to, where am I going to go. Oh my god why did I leave, maybe if I'd stayed then Edward would be if me now, and he would help me understand what was happening and I wouldn't have to do this alone.

Maybe I could go to Alaska, to the people Edward knows there, they'll be able to help me with what I am, what I've become.

Oh Fuck what have I done, maybe I should turn around and go back to Forks and tell everyone I got lost in the woods and only just got back.

No I cant, I cant go back, what was I thinking.

Five Hours Later

OK Bella calm down you came this far you can walk the few steps to the door and knock. Oh no the doors opening, well no looking back now is there.


	3. An note

Hey sorry for not updating in so long but the computer crashed so i lost all my chapters that i wrote

So looks like ill be starting all over again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella POV**

It had been 10 years since I walked through the door at Tanya's house in Alaska, and today I would be walking out of it maybe to never see them again. As I said goodbye to Tanya, Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Kate, I couldn't help but think that if I was a human that I would have been crying. They had been my family for the past 10 years they had welcomed me with open arms and never questioned me when I disappeared if the Cullen's where coming to visit.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, the Cullen's are coming tomorrow" Tanya said offhandedly _

"_What, why didn't you tell me earlier" _

"_Bella, you will have to face them someday"_

"_I will but not tomorrow, nor does any other day for at least 100 years give a few years"_

"_Bella what did they ever do to you to make you hate them so"_

"_Just leave it Tanya, I don't want to talk about it now or ever"_

_And with that I ran as fast and far as I could _

_End Flashback_

I knew I would miss Tanya and her family but the Cullen's were starting to visit more often now they lived closer and I didn't really want to run in to them when out hunting. I just figured that this was the best option for me, for all of us.

As I put my right leg into my Dodge Viper Srt 10, I gave one last wave to my family of 10 years. I stumbled and fell gracefully into the driver's seat, my balance problems had managed to remain from my human life. I speed down the driveway leaving a skid mark for them to remember me by, no doubt it would be gone by the time I got on the highway.

I was about 6 miles from airport when I saw it Carlisle's car the Mercedes S55 AMG, it drove straight past me, but I felt who was in there and I was glad that I had left when I had, I was sure they would have found me this time. But from now on they would never know where I was or where I was going, I had told Tanya that I was going to Canada and that I didn't know where in the country I would be, but I told her I would keep in touch, it properly wouldn't be for awhile now that I knew that some of the Cullen's would be there.

When I arrived at the airport my car got many a stare from the males and me as I stepped out dressed in black pants that flared out at the bottoms and a red hater neck top and bright red high heeled shoes that clicked as I walked. Alice eat your heart out, I thought as I walked across the airport car park while pulling a suitcase along behind me.

As I boarded the plane, one thought popped into my head that maybe I was making the wrong choice maybe I should go back to Tanya's and the Cullen's, but as quickly has it appeared I stomped it down, No I was making the right choice by going to Italy.

**Jasper POV**

We were travelling down the highway on our way to Tanya's, When Edward tensed in the driver seat. Next thing we know a Dodge Viper Srt 10 goes flying past us and then the smell hits us, the same smell that was in our house when Edward found the note from Bella. Edward spun the wheel around and started following it, the feelings coming from him were amazing, hurt, sadness and over all happiness. We speed down the highway after the Viper and finally pulled in to the airport to see her walk across the carpark. I heard several gasps from everyone in the car, myself included. Edward parked the car and run as fast as he could at a human speed, everyone else followed but we were too late, for as we arrived at the terminal the plane took off.

Edward turned to Alice, "Where did she go Alice" I growled at him for us to only hear for the way he had said it was over the line. I took Alice's hands in mine and looked her in the eye and said softly

" Do you know where she went Alice" she went still for a while and looked at me with fear in her eyes and slowly turned to Edward and said so softy that we had to strain to hear what she said

"Italy"

The reaction was instant Edward was gone to the check in counter to see if they had any flights to Italy left. But came back with a his head down facing the floor. He slowly lifted it to face us and said that there were no more flights for Italy till next month at the latest.

We had lost her again.


End file.
